So close, Yet so far
by arfmckm
Summary: Hey! This is my new series! This story is about Miley and a boy you'll find out later . She met this boy at a summer camp and destiny brought them together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my new series. I'm uploading them to youtube too ( check arfmckmctrm). Let me see your opinion about my new story. Hope you like it**

**Miley's POV**

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head" Dad said. He couldn't let me be late on my very first senior day.

"I love you, how about a kiss?" I said as I pouted

"MILEY!" He yelled as my eyes blinked open.

"I was having the best dream in the world and you had to wake me up" I spoke, as my breathing was thick and ragged from just

waking up.

"Who were you kissing?" Daddy asked, demanding a reasonable answer

"What?" I asked in disbelief

Then dad tried to impersonate me and by the time he was pouting, said in a girly voice: "I love you, how about a kiss?"

"Was I sleep talking?" I asked, looking a bit confused

"Yeah, who's the guy?" He asked, once again demanding my answer.

"It's just a boy" I tried to look as convincing as possible

"Tell me" He said with an angry voice

"You don't know him. It's a guy I met this summer, I don't think I'll see him again. Anyways, it's a dream, who cares?" I was

totally sure my dad was overreacting. There was nothing to worry about, I mean it was only a dream

"Hurry up or you're gonna be late, bud" He changed the subject. Yeah, after all he was still trusting me. No time to answer, I heard

a door slam. Was it Jackson? No, I don't think so. He wouldn't run up the stairs that fast. My door slammed open and the

unidentified subject turned out to be my best friend Lilly.

"Miley! I can't believe we're going to be seniors!" She said breathing heavily. I don't blame her, I mean who would breathe

normally after that much time running?

"Me neither" I smiled

"Are you still in bed?" She asked, skeptical

"Duh" I let one laugh escape

"It's almost quarter past seven, we need to leave! and by leave I mean NOW" Lilly informed

"But, I need to take a shower and eat breakfast" Thank you Lilly. And they say stress is not good on the first day!

"I'm guessing I'm gonna have to give you a ride to school" Dad said. What would I do without him?

"Thanks, dad" I hugged him. After the whole chat, I proceeded to take a shower and pick my clothes. I walked down the stairs

and looked for my dad.

"Daddy, I don't feel so good" I said, unusually reluctant to go to school

"Miley, I know you're nervous but you can't skip school today" He said apologetically

"But…" I begged

"Nothing" His face said it all: end of conversation

"Why don't we just eat those pancakes and leave?" Lilly suggested, trying to soothe the tense atmosphere.

"Okay" I said as cheerfully as possible. I sat down in my usual seat at the table, grabbed my fork and took a bite. I wasn't hungry

at all. I just forced more food into my mouth, as dad kept giving me his not-buying-it face. "Are we leaving?" I asked, pushing

away my nearly empty plate and putting on my backpack.

"Let's go!" Dad said. Not so much later, we finally arrived at school.

"So, we're in the same class" Said Lilly, slightly grinning.

"That's pretty cool! …Oh my gosh. Lilly, it's him!" I blushed

"Him who?" She was right! There were like a bunch of boys in the room, how would she know?

"It's Nick! Oh my gosh, he's looking at me. Oh my gosh, he's getting closer" I felt the ground shake under my feet. He was

really making me nervous!

"Hey, Miley is it you?" He asked


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is episode 2. I'm sorry I hadn't post for so long, but I was on holidays, so that's why. **

**What you think about my fanfic so far? Check on youtube arfmckmctrm to read these fanfic and others.**

"Hey, Miley is it you?" He asked

"Pretty much yeah, Nick. It's me, Miley!" I blushed again. I think he noticed!

Then, Lilly grabbed my arm. "Can I talk to you? It'll be just a second" She said

"Okay?" I hesitated.

"Hey! Careful with the blushing. You don't want him to notice, do you?" She warned

"No, not yet" I said starting to blush

"Good luck" Lilly said with a huge smile.

"Thanks" I walked back to where Nick was and gave him my best smile. "Hi, Nick" He smiled back

"Hi, It's nice seeing you again" And then he hugged me

I blushed again. What am I doing? I can't keep myself from blushing? Seriously? Take it easy, Miley, you just need to stay calmed. "What a coincidence!"

"Yeah. So, there's an empty sit right next to me, wanna take it?" He asked gently.

"Um okay, but what about Lilly?" Miley asked as she turned around

"Don't worry, there's another one. I'll sit by your side" Lilly said from the table in the corner

"Excuse me, were you spying on us?" I asked, feeling a little disappointed

Miley made Lily jump "No! You know, I heard my name and…"

"Enough, miss. I'll talk to you later" I warned

"How did the…" Nick said. I didn't let him finish. I knew there was just something that didn't feel right.

"Sorry Nick, but uh... I kinda need to leave. I'll be back" I said, looking down

"You ok?" He asked, knowing something was wrong. Then, I ran away as fast as I could

**Nick's POV**

I ran after Miley. What the hell was going on?

"Excuse me, Mr Jonas. You were going…?" asked. I stopped running.

"I was just…" I explained. Not that it mattered. I should've remembered about Mr. Picker and his love to retorical questions.

"Let's forget it, I don't care. Just sit down!" He ordered as he pointed to my desk

"But…" I replied. I had to find out what was going on!

"I said sit down!" He said looking angry


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Enjoy**

"I said sit down!" He said looking angry

"Ok" I finally obeyed. I didn't want to be in trouble

"Where's Miley?"Her blonde friend asked as she looked everywhere

"I don't know, she said she needed to leave and then she ran away. Maybe something she forgot" I lied. That ain't why she left! She would have been back by now!

"Yeah"She said worriedly

I was trying to make myself believe something I knew to be untrue. I mean, I spent a bunch of time with her during the summer camp. We even shared a tent! I know her pretty well and it was pretty obvious something was wrong with her. So, I decided to find out what was it.

"Mr Picker, can I go to the restroom?" I asked gently, hoping he let me go, because I wouldn't take no for an answer

"Of course, Jonas" He replied back

I started running as soon as I left the classroom. Then, I bumped into someone: Miley. She stopped there for a second looking disoriented, and ran the other way. Once again, my slight worries grew bigger and turned into fears. I found Miley turning key in a desperate attemp to open the restroom door.

"Can I help you?" I asked gently

"Just go away, Nick" What did I do now? She was nearly crying! "You're not supposed to see me like this" She said. Like what? Opening a door? I couldn't be more clueless.

**Miley's POV**

Why is he here? He should be in class! And why won't the door open? A wave of nausea hit me and I knew I was gonna throw everything back up inmediately! Not in front of him! I kept turning the key until it broke.

"Miley, can you tell me what the hell is going on? I'm freaking out!" He said. Asked and answered. My knee's gave way as I went down on my hands and knees, throwing up. I expected him to back away, but he didn't? He held my hair back and rubbed my back in soothing circles while he kept saying "it's okay" I was totally embarrassed and sobbing like a little baby. When I finished, he wiped my tears away and told me to lie against the wall.

"Just sit there" He said. Then he took out a tissue and threw it to the floor

"Nick, please stop. I made that mess, I clean it up." I said still crying


	4. Chapter 4

"Just sit there" He said. Then he took out a tissue and threw it to the floor

"Nick, please stop. I made that mess, I clean it up." I said still crying

**Nick's POV**

I was still in shock. I mean, I knew there was something wrong but I didn't expect her to throw up "Miley, don't be embarrassed! These things happen, okay? And besides, you got me here! So, please stop crying!" I said, as I cleaned everything up. I turned around to the sound of her crying. She must be feeling miserable! Then, I sat on the floor beside her.

"You know what? Forget it! You can cry if you want to. In fact, it'll make you feel better" I said looking at her. Our eyes met timidly. Hers were oceanic blue, but they had turned a little red from crying. "If it helps, you've got a nice shoulder to cry on next to you" She looked back at me and then I held her tight while she kept sobbing. "Hush, it's gonna be ok. Just get it all out!" I had never seen her cry that way and it was starting to make me feel miserable. If I hadn't been so curious, she wouldn't be crying this bad.

"Miley, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been so curious. I'm sorry you're crying this bad because of what I did." I said. I guess that was my sincere apology.

She looked up and wiped her tears away. "No, it's not your fault! Thank you for being right here. I expected you to back away, but you didn't. That's all that matters. Thank you!" She said in a small and nervous voice.

"It was a pleasure"I grabbed her hand and helped her rinse her , we walked towards the classroom and she sat on the floor against the walI. I walked into the classroom and almost everyone was staring at me. "What took you so long?" Asked Mr. Picker. All of a sudden, the class bursted out in a laugh.

I walked towards him and whispered. "That's hard to explain. Maybe you should come see" He gave me an odd look and said "Ok, but you gotta tell me about that suspicious damp spot right on your shoulder"

"It's kind of part of my long story" I replied, glancing over at Miley to make sure she was ok.

"Tell me" He frowned, looking mad

I stood still, not letting him sense my fear. I gathered up my courage and blurted out. "A picture is worth a thousand words. Follow me, please"

"Sure" He concluded. He walked out of the classroom and saw Miley, sitting against the wall, as if she didn't had life. "Shit! Are you ok?" He asked

" I threw up" She answered. She was there, paler than paper and begging to go home.

" What about the damp spot?" Miley had a coughing fit. He looked down.

"I cried" She answered when the coughing seemed to be gone. Then, she flipped her hair.

I watched her and grinned. I looked deep into her eyes and realised how beautiful she was. The moment was soon interrupted by Mr. Picker raspy voice.

" Jonas, can you take her home?" I smiled happily. I'd never been so happy.

"Of course, Mr. Picker" I answered anxiously. "But I think I should phone my family first" I said, trying to hide my excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

"Of course, Mr. Picker" I answered anxiously. "But I think I should phone my family first" I said, trying to hide my excitement.

**Miley's POV**

"Wait! My dad's not home. He's on a business trip" I lied. If I told them he was on tour, they'll find out I'm Hannah.

"I can take her to my house, sir" He said gently. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe he liked me too.

"Okay. There you go" He handed him his cell phone. "But you should phone your dad, too" He said looking back at me.

"Thanks" He picked the phone and dialled his mom's number. "Mom, it's me, Nick. Do you remember who Miley is? Well, it turns out she's sick, but her dad's not home. Can she stay with us? ... Thanks mom! I'll tell her." He hung up.

"Let's go! My mom's phoning your dad. Thanks, sir." He smiled at me.

"Give me a hand up" He took my hand and helped me to get up. Then he started running, still holding onto my hand.

"Easy there! I still feel dizzy." I frowned.

"Should I carry you home?" I smiled, but then I snapped back to reality.

"You don't have to. I have legs" He laughed loudly and put his arm around my waist.

"You're funny! ...Does it help? You know, my arm..." I shivered. "Here, take this" He gave me his jacket.

" Thanks a lot" I replied. We walked to the car and his mom took us home.

**Nick's POV**

We arrived at home. I took Miley's hand and showed her the way to my room. Then, I told her to lie down on my bed.

" Miley, here use this" Mom said, as she gave Miley a thermometer. A few minutes later, I checked it.

"Okay, let's see" I looked at the display screen. "Mom, come here" I shouted.

" What's wrong?" Miley asked. " Is it too high?"

"I dunno. No fever "I told mom as she opened the door.

"My stomach hurts though" Miley moaned. Then, mom gave her a pill and a glass of water.

"Thank you, ma'am" She said cheerfully. Then she chugged down the medicine.

"Um... Nick, I gotta go to the shops to buy dinner. I need you to take good care of her, okay?" I nodded and she kissed me goodbye. A few seconds later, I heard the front door close.

"So, how you feeling?" I awkwardly asked .

"Sick. Is that not obvious?" She glanced at me with mad eyes and then, she laughed. " I was just kidding. I'm usually friendlier than this" I slowly shifted the gaze. "Thanks for what you did before" She kissed my cheek. I blushed, as I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"You're welcome" I said shyly. Then, I looked deep into her blue eyes. It took me just a few seconds to realise I was in love with her. I didn't think twice, I just kissed her.

**Miley's POV**

I couldn't believe it. He loves me. I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he put his around my waist, pulling me closer. Then, he deepened it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miley's POV**

I couldn't believe it. He loves me. I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he put his around my waist, pulling me closer. Then, he deepened it.

"What cha doing?" A little voice asked, opening the door.

Our bodies broke apart instantly, our faces turning about 50 shades of red. I looked at the little boy who was smiling innocently.

"Just go away, Frankie! You're a pain in the ass!" Nick said

"What if I tell mom?" Frankie said with a mischievous smirk

"About what?" Nick replied frantic. I gave him a concerned look

"About you and random girl kissing" The little evil uttered. I caught a glimpse of Nick, who looked as if he wanted to kill him.

"Excuse me" I spat out furiously, hissing at him. "Random what?" He was getting on my nerves!

"Just stay out of this Miley. I'll deal with it" My kisser said reassuringly. "Frankie, how about we have a little deal? I buy you a Nintendo DS and you keep your mouth shut" Nick asked suddenly, fearing for a moment that Frankie would tell her mom. He didn't knew if he could live with that.

"Deal" Frankie smiled from ear to ear, as he walked out of the room, leaving me and Nick alone.

"Just excuse him! It's my little brother, Frankie" Nick explained apologetically

"How old is him?"I inquired as he plastered a smile on his face.

"That's what she said" I rose my eyebrows, and he stifled a laugh. Witty comeback. I gotta admit.

"Seriously, Nick. I never imagined you to be that dirty-minded" Super sneak's brother forced a laugh. I was almost positive he knew what I was about to say.

"He's ten" He mumbled slightly annoyed.

"Are you really letting a ten- year-old black-mail you? "He didn't say anything. Next thing I remember is me lying on the floor hand-tied, with duct tape all over my mouth, and Nick telling me he kidnapped me. LOL. Just kidding! He just smiled as he got up, slowly staring at me blatantly.

"You definitely don't wanna go in there" He furrowed his eyebrows as he did a maniac laugh.

"Why?" I muttered softly. I was afraid my fantasies came true.

"Cuz I'm gonna tickle you. You better run for your live!" I sighed in relief. Then, I instantly turned slamming the bathroom door shut and locking it before falling to my knees.

"Miley? Are you okay?" Nick asked uneasily. I decided to pull a prank on him, so I simply shut up.

"Miley!" Nick called, anxiously beating on the door. "Miley! Open the fucking door. Just op-" Nick stopped mid sentence when his voice cracked, he tried again. "Miley, please" He said, slightly scared for me. Maybe he's taking things too seriously. I looked down, beginning to be disappointed in myself. Only Nick could make this happen, me sitting here and hating myself for not opening that door. After that psychological struggle, I helped myself up from the ground and eventually decided to open the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nick's POV**

"Ha, ha. Damn, I sure fooled you!" The brunette spat bluntly. It was crystal clear she was truly regretful though. I realised the minute I looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, but it ain't funny" I decided to pretend I was pissed at her though.

"Sorry" Miley whimpered out apologetically as she stroked softly a lock of her gorgeous hair.

"You're making it harder than it really is. I can't stay mad at you if you keep giving me that face" I eventually gave in. She shifted the gaze back at me as she stared at me blankly. A few seconds later, she fell backwards.

"Miley" I glanced at her unfazed. "You're not fooling anybody again" I waited for her to reply, but she didn't. "Ok, you wanna play? Let's play then. Tickle, tickle, tickle"  
**  
Regular POV**

Unbeknownst to Nick, this time Miley wasn't joking. He sucked it up and shook her head softly, realizing she was really passed. He kept shaking her body. However, it was no use. In despair, he _let out a stifled scream_before sitting up and looking around, which led to his older brother visit.

"Nick, what the hell is going on here?" Joe waltzed in briskly. Then, he looked down at Nick who had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Nick couldn't believe anything that was happening in that room. She had the girl he loved before his eyes, but there wasn't anything he could do. He just pulled his hair out with frustration.

"Nick, is she passed?" Joe inquired, strongly believing that his brother had nothing to do with that girl lying on the floor.

"Joe, help me" Nick requested fixating his teary eyes on the the brunette's motionless body. He glared at his brother who was bending over, in order to get closer to Miley.

"Dude, this is serious. I don't think she's breathing" Joe muttered frantically, looking back at Nick, who had already loosened the grip on Miley.

The situation was startling him to the point that it was getting hard for him to breathe normally. He felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Shit, Nick. Chill out!" Nick felt his heart beat faster and faster until he couldn't breathe. "Hey, hey. Don't do this to me. Just breathe in an out. One, two, three" Joe said reassuringly, stroking his brother curls.

"Kevin. Scoot in Nick's room" Joe requested wisely. A few seconds later, he heard footsteps rushing into the room. The door slammed open.

**Kevin's POV**

"What did I do now?" I protested groggily. Joe glanced at me puzzled as he proceeded to talk.

"You did nothing. Go look for Jack" Joe muttered softly. I noticed Nick hardly breathing on the ground and a girl who didn't seem to be moving either.

"What's this all about?" I spat out bluntly. The unusual occurrences of the previous minutes succeeded each other at a dizzy space. It wasn't just the shock of finding both bodies in such bad condition. It was the crazy idea of Joe having anything to do with that.

"Please" He pleaded. I took a last glance at the scene with my eyes popping out of their sockets, before stepping out of the doorway.

I run down the stairs and quickly out of the house, into Jack's backyard. I found him cutting the grass with the lawnmower.

"Hey. Kevin!" Jack greeted bizarre. He was a 30-year-old doctor who lived next door. Jack and I became friends two weeks after he moved in. Not so much later, I introduced him to my brothers and parents, and soon they got along. Every week he visits us (and so do we), but never as a doctor.

"Can you explain to me why did you come in through the garden?" The young doctor glanced down at me. I had no time for explanations. The situation was very critical.

"Please, Dr. Shepard, we need you at home" I begged hopeful, pointing to Nick's room. Jack quickly ran after me, making his way to the house through the dense vegetation. And I know it isn't the right timing, but I'll say it though: That awkward moment when you realise that your backyard looks like a jungle. I'm gonna have Jack helping us right after he finishes.


	8. Chapter 8

The young man twisted the doorknob and slammed the door opened. He fastly kneeled in front of Nick, who was staring blankly at Joe and had a clear difficulty in breathing.

"Nick, Chill! You're hyperventilating" Jack said worriedly, holding Nick's head in his hands and looking him right into the eyes.

"What's bothering you?" He asked in order to help him. Nick tilted his head in thought before saying anything.

"Miley" The patient uttered in a hardly intelligible voice as he pointed to the girl's body.

"How long has she been passed?" Our neighbor furrowed his eyebrows, giving him a reassuring look.

"15 minutes" Nick moaned, letting out a sob. I immediately knelt down and hugged him warmly. I had never seen Nick acting that way. He must love her to death. Aw, our Nicky's is lovesick! They just grow up so fast.

"Just relax, okay! She's already waking up" I smiled to myself. Thank God Jack was there. Maybe it was the perfect timing to explore "The Amazon", in order to leave the lovebirds alone, so they could be able to feather their love nest.

"So, Jack. I got a little mission for the three of us" I lied as my finger pointed at him, Joe and I. Sometimes, a little white lie can make it all good.

"Um…Where am I?" A little voice said from the ground. Slowly, Miley sat up holding her head on her hands, skeptically looking at the bunch of people that she was surrounded by.

"You passed out. Is your head okay?" Jack questioned Miley. He seemed to be quite worried about whatever was going on Miley's body.

"Yeah, it's fine. Where's Nick?" She sighed desperately.

"Right at your left. Did you throw up or pass out earlier today or is this the first time?" The doctor raised a question. Miley glanced uncomfortably at the seemingly question master.

"Yes, I threw up once at school. But, I'm all good now" She said, pleading that question-and-answer session ended at that precise moment.

"I'll just check on you later on. Now, if you mind, keep an eye on her, alright Nick? Your brothers and I have some business going on. We'll see you around" The doctor stated in a joyful voice. Then, we left the room.

**Miley's POV**

I looked around the room, still a little groggy after waking up from my "deep sleep". I sat up and the whole room was spinning… I could not keep focus on anything. I just sat there a minute and it eventually went away. Then, I slowly shifted the gaze to find three complete strangers in Nick's room. The oldest kept throwing more and more questions at me, which made the situation slightly unpleasant. Furthermore, my head was spinning and the headache I was suffering from was killing me on the inside. Talking wasn't definitely helping at all. Hopefully, the three of them left, so that left me alone with my thoughts…and obviously Nick.

I rubbed my face with my hands, feeling those pains coming back again. It was dreadful. I wish it could all go away. Maybe if I keep my mind off it. I glanced at Nick who was leaning against the wall, secretly staring at me. He instantly blushed.

"What was that?" I laughed hysterically. I definitely caught him red-handed


	9. Chapter 9

**Regular POV**

"I was just, you know, checking on ya" The poor boy awkwardly stuttered. He had a deep blush on his face, not just because of the embarrassment he felt after being seen like that, but remembering their kiss from the previous hours. He loved that gorgeous feeling spreading through his body. It was just insane! It just felt like he was on cloud nine. Nothing else mattered except for the passion running through his veins.

"Sure. Who were those?" The brunette finally changed the subject. Nick was obviously ashamed, so why would she bring it up again? To make him feel miserable? No, she won't be doing that. She was not that kind of person, always hissing at people and bitching all the time. She was more sensitive and down-to-earth.

"My older brothers and Jack. He's my neighbor, and also a good friend of us and… a doctor" Nick stated seriously leaning back as Miley moaned softly. Miley couldn't keep the way Nick was staring at her off her mind. It wasn't an "I'm checking on you" look, it was more of a perv look, than a worried look, but that meant after all he cared about her. Every minute that went by, she was a lot more sure that Nick would skip the "how you been?" and get down to the "more than friends at last"

**Miley's POV**

There was a huge silent in the room and surrounding corridors, which I decided to break. I cleared my voice and let the words flow.

"So…" But it was no use. I was suddenly interrupted by my friggin' cell phone blowing up. Who could it be? Whoever it was, couldn't he/she like wait for a minute? It was really a bad time. However, I answered the call.

"Miley?" Lilly inquired on the other side of the line. Shit! I totally forgot. I'll just make an excuse. When Lilly gets mad…Boy, you don't wanna see her mad. She's like a monster. She won't stop yelling at me and throwing me whatever I did it's wrong in my face. There was no way I was getting through that again. We eventually make up to the sound of the so-called "I'll make it up to you"

"What? I can.. hear.. you ver.. well. The-re's so mu.. sta-tic on m-y lin…gkljegjksl" I immediately cut the call. After putting my phone back on my pocket, Nick bursted out laughing.

"LOL. That was brilliant! You gotta teach me some of those tricks!" Nick sucked up. After all, the call wasn't an awful idea. It helped to break the silence in a very funny way.

"Thanks. So, should we like…" I got interrupted again. "Miley" Too bad this time Lilly wasn't on the phone. In fact, I could hear her voice making the walls shake. OMG. I quickly snuggled into the depths of Nick's bed, hiding under the covers, the blankets covering my head.

"Miley" She kept banging on the door, making me feel even more scared.

"Miley's not here right now. Leave a message. Beep" I spat without even thinking, still too scared to blink.

"Very smart, missy. Static, huh? Maybe you should've used "the beep" excuse. I might have thought it was real! Excuse me, can you please open this door?" Oh-Oh. This couldn't be happening. Not now.

**Enjoy.**


End file.
